


serenity

by hypermello



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Non-Despair AU, danganronpa v3, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypermello/pseuds/hypermello
Summary: in which kokichi ouma has a nightmare.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Ouma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	serenity

small footsteps quietly moved along the halls of the dorms. the small figure stopped suddenly in front of one of the dorm doors. cracking open the door,he slipped inside of the room. kokichi silently made his way over to the bed. the owner of the dorm was asleep,his navy hair lying messily over his face. he stirred slightly,his golden eyes opening to look up at the other male.

" kokichi? "

shuichi rubbed at his eyes tiredly. upon second glance at the purple haired male,shuichi noticed tears in his eyes. kokichi sat down on the bed.

" nightmares? ",he questioned.

the only response was a faint 'mhm'.

shuichi wrapped his arms around kokichi in a hug. the shorter male buried his face in shuichi's shoulder. small choked sobs could be heard coming from him. shuichi stroked his head gently,humming softly to him. soon,the sobs stopped and were replaced by light snoring. shuichi smiled softly down at kokichi,pulling a blanket over him. after a few more minutes of humming to kokichi,the navy haired male fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for reading my oneshot. this is the first i've ever made,so criticism is welcomed!


End file.
